


Parlami

by Irnstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irnstark/pseuds/Irnstark
Summary: "Quando mi hai lasciato in Siberia ho passato la successiva mezz’ora a considerare l’idea di non ritornare a casa. Di sparire, andare via, darci un taglio una buona volta. Ero stanco, Steve, e continuavo a ripetermi che forse semplicemente non ero all’altezza- Tony tirò su col naso ma scosse subito la testa, mormorando un “patetico” tra i denti. -Mi ci è voluta tutta la forza di volontà che mi era rimasta per chiamare Pepper e inviarle la mia posizione. E poi dopo…- un verso di scherno -Dopo, ogni cosa sembrava così surreale. In un paio di giorni avevo perso tutto. Di nuovo. Ancora, e ancora e ancora. Sono stanco, Steve- alzò gli occhi e incrociò lo sguardo dell’altro -Sono a pezzi. Quindi come puoi guardarmi in quel modo, come puoi continuare a nasconderti dietro quel muro di ghiaccio e rinfacciarmi le parole che ho usato solo per tenere tutti i pezzi insieme, solo per non crollare di fronte a voi?"





	Parlami

Il primo mese dopo la Siberia era stato il peggiore. Non avrebbe saputo come descriverlo a parole perché la verità era che non c’erano parole per descrivere quei giorni. Non c’era nulla da descrivere di quei giorni. Solo il buio del laboratorio e l’odore di alcol. Era stato come trovarsi in una sorta di limbo, era stato come fluttuare nel vuoto per trenta lunghi giorni.Le emozioni erano subentrate solo dopo, e la prima, dal momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia del laboratorio, era stata l’orgoglio. Subito dopo, Tony aveva fatto quello che sapeva fare meglio: aveva costruito un’armatura. Un’armatura che stavolta non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimuovere, un’armatura che aveva come bulloni e ingranaggi la rabbia, il rancore, e l’ amarezza. Tony non si era concesso il tempo per l’autocommiserazione e la sofferenza, era stanco di ritrovarsi bloccato in quel circolo vizioso ogni dannata volta, e certamente, dopo tutto quello che era successo, dopo tutto quello che lui gli aveva fatto, Tony non gli avrebbe permesso di essere la ragione del suo dolore. Non più, si era detto. 

-Signore, sono tutti presenti.

La voce di JARVIS rimbombò nella stanza vuota ma Tony non si mosse. Il riflesso nello specchio ricambiava il suo sguardo freddo, distante. Il completo di seta nero e la camicia rossa calzavano a pennello, le scarpe erano lucide, la barba tagliata con precisione. Ovviamente, Tony lo aveva imparato tempo fa, l’aspetto esteriore aiuta. Al diavolo le frasi fatte, “è quello che hai dentro che conta”, se c’era una cosa di cui era sicuro era che lui non voleva per nessuna ragione che le persone vedessero ciò che aveva dentro. Apparire sicuro di sé, elegante e distaccato lo faceva sembrare irraggiungibile e sì, Tony non avrebbe negato che adorava la sensazione di superiorità che avvertiva ogni volta che entrava in una stanza a passo lento ma sicuro, ogni volta che qualcuno incrociava il suo sguardo e non riusciva guardare più in profondità. 

Se era pronto ad entrare in quella stanza e vederli seduti tutti lì, dopo due anni? No, non lo era. E non importava quanto persuasive suonavano le parole che rivolgeva a sé stesso, ogni “andrà bene”, Tony sapeva che non era pronto ad incrociare quel paio di occhi blu che avevano infestato i suoi sogni e dominato i suoi pensieri per giorni e giorni, senza dargli tregua; per quanto Tony avesse tentato di cancellarli dalla sua memoria, riuscivano sempre a trovare una via per ritornare. 

Lanciò un’occhiata alla bottiglia di vetro sul tavolo accanto alla finestra e si morse un labbro, pensoso. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Eccome, se ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Se non lo avesse fatto, conoscendosi, probabilmente se lo sarebbe rinfacciato per tutta la serata.  
Versò in un bicchiere il liquore ambrato e lo mandò giù tutto d’un fiato. Poi con calma, si avviò verso la porta, richiudendosela alle spalle e incamminandosi verso le scale che conducevano al grande soggiorno, al piano di sotto. 

Mentre prendeva un respiro profondo riuscì a distinguere la voce di Natasha, quella di Sam e Rhodey. Discutevano riguardo qualcosa che Tony non riuscì ad afferrare, probabilmente la prossima missione, probabilmente la loro ultima missione. Oh, Tony lo aveva considerato. Forse era stato anche quello uno dei motivi che lo avevano trattenuto dal chiamare il Capitano. Il giorno in cui Steve gli aveva inviato quella lettera, il giorno in cui si erano divisi, era stato come il finale di un film lasciato in sospeso, in attesa di una seconda parte. Tony aveva pensato a miliardi di possibilità per quel sequel, contemplato centinaia di trame differenti, tuttavia c’era una parte di lui che voleva che il sipario rimanesse abbassato. Un’intervallo. Un lungo, straziante intervallo. Ecco come avrebbe descritto quei due anni. E ora, dopo tutto questo tempo, una chiamata da un vecchio cellulare aveva riacceso le luci della ribalta. Quella parte di lui sapeva che questo non era semplicemente un secondo atto. Questo era l’atto finale. Era sempre stata una questione di tempo, solo una questione di tempo. 

-Ve l’ho già detto, ci ha schiacciati come formiche- disse Bruce. La voce sembrava stanca, provata e Tony immaginò che quella non era la prima volta che l’amico raccontava quella storia. Lui stesso aveva insistito sull’argomento più di un paio di volte. -Ha combattuto Thor, ha combattuto Hulk e ha ucciso Loki in meno di dieci minuti.  
-Almeno una cosa buona l’ha fatta…- commentò Natasha tra i denti e Bruce sospirò, versandosi una tazza di caffè. Ovviamente, c’era il caffè.  
-Dagli tregua Nat, è cambiato. In qualche modo… non so esattamente spiegare come ma—  
-Non siamo qui per discutere della fedina penale di Loki.  
E l’intero corpo di Tony si immobilizzò sull’ultimo gradino della lunga scala a chiocciola. Sentì i peli delle braccia drizzarsi e una strana freddezza nelle mani, come se uno strato di ghiaccio avesse appena ricoperto tutto il suo corpo. Dio, stava esagerando. Steve avrebbe parlato per tutta la serata, probabilmente non avrebbe chiuso bocca, e lui non poteva avere quella reazione ad ogni sua parola. Solo che… sentire quella voce dopo due anni. Sembrava surreale.  
Scosse la testa, strizzò gli occhi e si costrinse ad entrare nella stanza.  
-Altrimenti dovremmo discutere anche la tua, Tasha- scherzò Clint sollevando qualche risatina tra i presenti.  
-Non provocarmi—  
La porta di vetro si aprì e nella stanza cadde il silenzio. Alcuni di loro non alzarono lo sguardo, la maggior parte rimase a fissarlo per cinque minuti buoni. Steve non sembrava in grado di decidere se concentrare tutta la sua attenzione nel contare i granelli di polvere sul pavimento perfettamente lucido o meno.  
-Tony- lo salutò Rhodey, prendendo la parola. Tony lasciò correre lo sguardo su ognuno di loro, da Steve, a capo tavola, a Rhodey e Visione, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro vicino alla poltrona all’altra estremità del tavolo, che era stata lasciata libera, e Tony si avviò lentamente per prendere il suo posto.  
-Perdona se abbiamo iniziato senza di te- continuò Rhodey, stringendo la mano all’amico.  
-Oh sì, una discussione molto interessante- commentò Strange sarcastico, ma Tony non vi badò. Cacciò una penna dal taschino della giacca e senza proferir parola cominciò a scrivere qualcosa su un foglio di carta. Qualcuno tossì a disagio, nessuno gli rivolse alcuna domanda.  
-Allora, questo piano…- buttò lì Rhodey, attirando l’attenzione di tutti.  
-Bruce ha detto che l’ultima volta, Thanos aveva due Gemme- cominciò Steve lentamente, il tono di voce molto più basso di come era parso dalle scale -E noi siamo in possesso di altre due. Non abbiamo idea di dove si trovi la terza, né tantomeno l’altra il che significa che per il momento ci conviene concentrare la nostra attenzione su quello che abbiamo.- fece una pausa- La priorità è trovare un modo per mettere al sicuro la Gemma del Tempo e dell’Anima.  
-Se mi permette, Capitano- intervenne Strange -Ho tenuto al sicuro la gemma fino ad ora e credo di essere perfettamente in grado di continuare a farlo.  
-Non lo metto in dubbio- rispose Steve pacatamente e Tony non riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzare lo sguardo, concedendosi un paio di secondi per studiare il viso del compagno di squadra. Ex compagno di squadra. Giusto?  
Tony non indugiò a lungo sulla barba, un’assoluta novità certo, era abituato a ricordare il viso di Steve completamente sgombro da peli facciali, ricordava la pelle pallida e liscia, liscia come quella del viso di un bambino. Ciononostante non fu quello a catturare la sua attenzione. La sua uniforme era ridotta male, peggio di quanto Tony ricordasse e il suo primo istinto fu quello di pensare di fabbricarne una nuova, magari con qualche miglioramento, magari sfruttando le micro particelle…e poi interruppe bruscamente quel fiume di pensieri, ricordando a sé stesso che l’unica ragione per cui aveva chiamato il Capitano, l’unica ragione per cui lui era lì era per portare a termine la missione. Steve non sarebbe rimasto. Nessuno di loro sarebbe rimasto. Diavolo, c’era il rischio che entro un paio di giorni metà di loro sarebbe morta.  
Ciò che attirò la sua attenzione, in realtà, fu la stanchezza che lesse sul volto di Steve, il blu dei suoi occhi che sembrava essere stato offuscato da un velo opaco, la fronte solcata da poche rughe sottili, eppure erano lì.  
-Nessuno ha parlato di portarti via la Gemma, Stephen- lo rassicurò Bruce.  
-Non ancora.  
-Dobbiamo trovare un modo per evitare che Thanos le trovi- intervenne Steve, più sicuro questa volta- Sappiamo di cosa è capace, tortura, uccide ed è già in possesso di due Gemme. Il mio suggerimento è quello di portarle in un luogo sicuro, un altro pianeta se necessario, ma dobbiamo far in modo che non le trovi.  
-Oppure potremmo distruggerle- l’attenzione di tutti fu rivolta all’altra estremità del tavolo quando Tony finalmente parlò. Steve sostenne il suo sguardo mentre l’altro accavallava le gambe lentamente, poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sua poltrona -Non dico che il tuo non sia un buon piano, Rogers. Ma il miglior modo per nascondere e rendere introvabile, è eliminare ogni traccia. - serrò la mascella-Altrimenti prima o poi, la verità sale a galla.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non riuscii a trattenersi. Steve abbassò lo sguardo, Tony aveva parlato una sola volta ed era stato abbastanza per colpirlo in pieno. Stephen, che tra i presenti sembrava essere l’unico a non riuscire a leggere tra le righe, corrugò la fronte, voltandosi verso Tony.  
-Quindi proponi di sbarazzarci delle Gemme? È questo il tuo piano?  
-Propongo di sbarazzarci della tua Gemma, innanzitutto- lo corresse Tony e se possibile, il cipiglio del mago si fece ancora più marcato.  
-Tony—  
-No, davvero. Cos’è che fa? Giochi a Doctor Who e saltelli qua e la nel tempo, giusto? Perdona il gioco di parole, Dottore- Tony indicò con la penna la collana dove era contenuta la Gemma -Adesso pensa quanto sarebbe frustrante riuscire a distruggere la Gemma dell’anima e perdere quella del tempo. Indovina chi altro potrebbe divertirsi a fare qualche passo indietro, riprendersi la Gemma e spazzare via metà Universo?  
-Con quale arroganza credi di poter distruggere una Gemma dell’infinito?- sbottò Strange e Tony fece spallucce, lanciando un’occhiata a Steve. L’invito a controbattere era palese ma Steve non disse nulla. “A che gioco stai giocando?”. Questo diceva il suo sguardo. E stavolta fu Tony a non dare risposta a quella domanda muta, voleva che fosse lui a parlare per primo.  
-Tony, non sappiamo che effetto potrebbe avere…- provò Natasha e Tony alzò un sopracciglio ma non si voltò.  
-Però sappiamo che effetto potrebbero avere tutte e sei le Gemme insieme.  
-Potrebbe succedere di tutto—  
-Ed è un rischio che dovremmo essere pronti a correre.- una pausa- Dopo tutto fa parte del mestiere, giusto? Le mani più sicure rimangono le nostre- rispose Tony con un mezzo sorriso provocatorio e nonostante ci fossero altre otto persone sedute a quel tavolo, Tony si stava rivolgendo solo ad una. Fu un attimo, una scintilla, un battito di ciglia, ma Tony avrebbe potuto giurare che Steve ricambiò quel sorriso, rispose alla sua provocazione.  
-Cosa proponi di fare?- chiese Steve lentamente e ancora una volta, sull’intera stanza calò il silenzio. Natasha fece un lungo sospiro massaggiandosi la tempia, Sam spostava lo sguardo da un’estremità all’altra del tavolo, Wanda stringeva affettuosamente la mano di Visione, in attesa.  
-Ce ne sbarazziamo. In qualsiasi modo sia necessario.  
-Tony lo sai che ti stimo moltissimo- intervenne Bruce, tormentandosi il polso e pizzicando la pelle in un tic nervoso che Tony era sicuro avrebbe portato ad un irritazione -Davvero amico, sai che hai sempre il mio supporto.  
-Perché ho la sensazione che questa ode al mio genio porterà ad altro?- mormorò Tony, sarcastico.  
-Ma quello che stai proponendo di fare- continuò subito Bruce, la voce rotta dal nervosismo e Tony sentì Rhodey mormorare un annoiato “ci risiamo”. -Non è la prima volta che giochiamo con qualcosa più grande di noi, Tony.  
-Hai ragione Bruce ma—  
-E guarda come è finita- continuò l’altro con un sorriso stanco, allargando le braccia e guardandosi intorno, e per quanto generico potesse sembrare, quel singolo gesto spiegò tutto. -Ripensa ad Ultron. Ripensa agli Accordi- Sam si agitò sulla sedia e Clint e Natasha si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce.  
-Lo hai detto tu stesso, Tony, dobbiamo darci una regolata…- intervenne Steve, e a quanto pare Tony non era l’unico a ricordare perfettamente la discussione di quel pomeriggio di due anni prima, la discussione che aveva dato inizio a tutto. -O hai cambiato opinione, in questi ultimi anni?  
-Vuoi sapere cosa penso, Steve?- scattò Tony a denti stretti, alzandosi in piedi.  
Penso che tu abbia una bella faccia tosta a rinfacciarmi le mie stesse parole quando sei stato il primo ad ignorarle.  
Lo pensò, ma non lo disse. Natasha gli lanciò uno sguardo ammonitore ma Tony la ignorò. Era stufo di tutta quella situazione e non c’era tempo per discutere.  
-Penso che qualsiasi cosa decidiamo di fare avrà delle conseguenze. E d’altra parte non sarebbe la prima volta, giusto? Ogni scelta che facciamo, ogni dubbio, ogni esitazione, ogni segreto e bugia ha delle conseguenze. - Tony camminò lentamente fermandosi dietro la sua poltrona, poggiando le mani sullo schienale di pelle.  
Sai cosa penso, Steve? Penso che dopo tutto quello che è successo, tu abbia paura di esporti un’altra volta e io ne ho abbastanza di esitare e fallire. 

-Penso che non possiamo permetterci di sbagliare e penso che non c’è tempo per chiedere aiuto, siamo noi l’aiuto, dannazione. Bruce ha ragione- Tony si voltò verso l’amico -Stiamo giocando con qualcosa più grande di noi, ma d’altra parte, se non noi, chi? Siamo un gruppetto di disadattati che gioca a fare i supereroi ma siamo il meglio che c’è da offrire. Non c’è più tempo, e tu lo sai, Bruce, hai visto Thanos con i tuoi occhi. Nascondiamo le Gemme, continuiamo a passarci la patata bollente come abbiamo fatto per gli ultimi anni, alla fine le troverà. - una pausa e Bruce abbassò gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro e continuando a sfregarsi il polso, pensieroso -Penso che dobbiamo assumerci le responsabilità che sette anni fa abbiamo accettato, e dare un taglio a questa storia.  
-Come sono cambiate le carte in tavola- ribatté Steve, accennando ad un sorriso provocatorio -Sbaglio o eri proprio tu quello che due anni fa correva via da quelle stesse responsabilità di cui ci stai parlando ora?  
-Io me le sono assunte le mie responsabilità- scattò Tony, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure -Sei tu quello che crede di essere superiore a tutto e a tutti, sempre e comunque.- la stretta sulla poltrona si fece più salda- Sei tu quello che ha deciso di chiudere gli occhi di fronte alla scia di sangue che ci portavamo dietro e di continuare di fare le cose a modo tuo.  
-Tony…- provò Natasha ma ancora una volta, Tony la ignorò.  
-Vuoi che ti chieda scusa?- rispose Steve, alzando la voce. Sam si agitò sulla sua poltrona e Clint lanciò uno sguardo disperato a Natasha -L’ho già fatto, se non ricordo male.  
-Sì, voglio che tu chieda scusa- ringhiò Tony, le unghie conficcate nello schienale di pelle nera -Voglio che tu mi guardi negli occhi e…- si bloccò. Sentiva il cuore battergli a mille, la rabbia ribollirgli nello stomaco, il viso caldo ma allo stesso tempo sentiva freddo, tanto freddo.  
-E cosa?  
La tensione nell’aria era palpabile e Tony era abbastanza sicuro che nessuno in quella stanza stesse respirando in quel momento. E cosa? Non era quello il punto. Voglio che tu capisca. Abbassò lo sguardo. Voglio che tu soffra quanto ho sofferto io. Prese un respiro profondo.  
-Non importa- rispose, rilasciando la presa sulla poltrona e sentì le dita intorpidite, i polpastrelli formicolare. -Non a te, almeno.  
-Tony…  
-Ho dato la mia idea. Mi tiro fuori- disse Tony sbrigativo -Ma voglio ricordarvi che Thanos potrebbe colpire in qualsiasi momento. Conviene decidersi in fretta.

E con questo si allontanò a gran passi dalla stanza, salendo la scala a chiocciola mentre la testa cominciava a girare, l’aria sembrava pungente, aveva il respiro corto. Avrebbe dovuto versarsi due bicchieri. Tre, forse.  
-Tony.  
Tony strizzò gli occhi e si costrinse ad aumentare il passo, si costrinse ad allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile da quella voce, ma il corridoio sembrava non finire mai e le pareti si facevano sempre più strette, sempre più strette…  
-Tony?  
Si accasciò contro un muro e tossì un paio di volte. Dannazione. Sentiva i piedi inchiodati al pavimento, come un albero che ha appena piantato le sue radici nel terreno più profondo, non riusciva a muoversi.  
-Tony hey, hey- riuscì a distinguere la silhouette sfocata di Steve avvicinarsi e ciò che percepì dopo furono un paio di braccia forti e calde che gli cingevano il busto, tirandolo più vicino al corpo dell’altro. Tony deglutì pesantemente ma probabilmente l’idea non fu delle migliori, per un attimo non riuscì a respirare e subito dopo seguì un altro attacco di tosse.  
-Tony- Steve lo chiamò di nuovo, facendo scivolare una mano lungo la sua schiena, disegnando piccoli cerchi nel tentativo di calmarlo. -Respira, lentamente…  
-Ci sto—  
Un altro colpo di tosse. -Ci sto provando.  
-Va tutto bene…  
-No!- Tony ringhiò tra un respiro e l’altro, cercando di liberarsi dall’abbraccio di Steve ma con scarsi risultati. -Non va bene, non va bene, Steve.  
-Respira Tony… inspira profondamente…  
Tony era sul punto di urlargli di andarsene, di lasciarlo lì ad arrangiarsi da solo, gli riusciva così bene dopo tutto. Ma un altro colpo di tosse lo portò a mettere l’orgoglio da parte, almeno per il momento e decise di seguire il consiglio del Capitano. Così inspirò. Inspirò profondamente e sentì i polmoni riempirsi d’aria troppo presto, sentì la tosse minacciare di di fare capolino ma Tony riuscì a controllarla. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla respirazione, inspira ed espira, come continuava a ripetergli Steve, che non aveva smesso nemmeno per un momento di sorreggerlo.  
-Bene così Tony… va meglio?- chiese l’altro guardandolo con preoccupazione e Tony annuì lentamente, poggiando la schiena contro il muro del lungo corridoio, buio e deserto. Steve non si mosse. Rimase lì, inginocchiato accanto a lui, aspettando una parola, un gesto, una reazione.

-Potrei prenderti a pugni- disse Tony lentamente, la voce ancora roca per la tosse. -Potrei colpirti fino a farti perdere i sensi. Potrei strappare quella stupida divisa a mani nude, pezzo dopo pezzo e lasciarti sfinito per terra, aspettando che qualcuno passi a soccorrerti. Non sarei io, ovviamente. Forse Natasha.

Silenzio. Steve non si mosse e Tony non alzò lo sguardo. Il suo petto continuava ad alzarsi e ad abbassarsi velocemente, ma il peggio era passato. O almeno, Tony sperava fosse passato.

-Potrei cacciarti via a calci, dopo tutto questa è ancora casa mia- continuò Tony e avvertì Steve abbassare la testa.  
-Tony…mi dispiace.  
-Ti dispiace?- Tony provò un verso di scherno ma un altro colpo di tosse rovinò l’effetto. -per cosa, Steve? Per aver agito come un totale idiota? Per aver pensato di essere capace di gestire qualsiasi cosa senza l’aiuto di nessuno?Per non esserti fidato dei tuoi amici? Dimmi Steve, per cosa sei dispiaciuto, esattamente? Per avermi mentito sulla morte della mia famiglia? Forse, ti dispiace per avermi lasciato in Siberia con l’armatura a pezzi a sanguinare sul pavimento di quella dannatissima torre?  
-Per tutto quanto- rispose Steve e Tony alzò gli occhi, incrociando lo sguardo ferito e triste dell’altro. Quanto avrebbe voluto credergli.  
-Giusto…  
-Non ce la faccio—non la sopporto più, Tony. Questa distanza, questa tensione—  
-Beh cosa ti aspettavi?- scattò Tony -Che un “mi dispiace” avrebbe sistemato tutto? Sei stato tu ad andartene, Steve.  
-Andiamo Tony, che scelta avevo? A quanto pare nel giro di un paio di giorni sono diventato il criminale più ricercato d’America!- esclamò Steve spalancando le braccia in un gesto di frustrazione e Tony annuì, sorridendo sarcastico.  
-Saresti potuto rimanere. Ti ho dato più di una possibilità—  
-Dovevo fare ciò che era giusto- rispose Steve e davvero, Tony pensò che quell’allusione al momento non era affatto necessaria. Non stavano parlando di quello, non ora.  
-C’erano altri modi.  
-Mi avresti ascoltato?- scattò Steve, voltandosi a guardare Tony negli occhi. Le iridi azzurre vibravano di una strana luce, rabbia forse, frustrazione? Tony non avrebbe saputo dirlo con esattezza. L’unica cosa che sapeva fu che lo fece rabbrividire, portando alla luce ricordi ancora troppo freschi, ferite che andavano ben oltre la pelle, molto più profonde e dolorose. -Te lo dico io, non lo avresti fatto. Sai perché lo so? Perché ci ho provato. Ma tu eri accecato dal tuo ego, dal potere che ti era stato dato, giocando a fare il poliziotto buono- Steve scosse la testa con un sorriso di beffa -Non ti basta mai.  
-All’improvviso sono io il cattivo ragazzo? Sei incredibile—  
-Avresti potuto chiudere un occhio- gli rinfacciò Steve, il viso illuminato dalla luce fioca e rossiccia del tramonto proveniente dalla finestra di vetro in fondo al corridoio che rendeva quegli occhi ancora più luminosi e feroci. Dannazione, Tony avrebbe dovuto progettare un elmetto come quello della sua tuta, completamente chiuso. Almeno al momento non avrebbe avuto ricordi così dolorosi legati a quell’espressione di fuoco e di ghiaccio allo stesso tempo. -Mi conosci Tony, sai che non avrei agito se non fossi stato sicuro, nemmeno per Bucky. Era innocente, ne avevamo le prove, avresti potuto fermarti. Eravamo una squadra—  
-Dio Steve—Dio!- imprecò Tony tra i denti, gettando la testa indietro con frustrazione e strizzando gli occhi ma Steve non si fermò.  
-Ma ovviamente tutto quel teatrino che avevate inscenato doveva essere portato avanti. Ti hanno fatto credere che firmando quegli Accordi saresti stato in pace con la tua coscienza ma dimmi Tony, è davvero così?  
-Smettila…  
-Quante vite ha riportato indietro, quella firma? Quanti figli hanno potuto riabbracciare le proprie madri, dopo quel giorno?  
-Ti ho detto di smetterla- Tony si portò le ginocchia al petto, ripiegandosi in avanti. Un gesto infantile forse, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. Non voleva stare più a sentire, voleva alzarsi, scappare via, ma ancora una volta sembrava essere inchiodato al pavimento.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo e prese un respiro profondo.  
-Hai fatto quello che ritenevi più giusto- disse, lentamente -E lo stesso vale per me. Abbiamo fatto delle scelte, e come tu stesso hai detto, dopo le scelte si affrontano le conseguenze.  
-Come puoi rimanere così rigido- disse Tony interrompendolo, continuando a fissare le sue ginocchia, strette contro il petto. -Come puoi scavalcare ogni emozione ed uscirtene con una frase del genere?  
Steve lo guardò, in parte confuso, in parte sentendosi in colpa, anche se forse non capiva completamente per cosa.  
-Quando mi hai lasciato in Siberia- cominciò Tony con voce tremante -Ho passato la successiva mezz’ora a considerare l’idea di non ritornare a casa. Di sparire, andare via, darci un taglio una buona volta. Ero stanco, Steve, e continuavo a ripetermi che forse semplicemente non ero all’altezza- Tony tirò su col naso ma scosse subito la testa, mormorando un “patetico” tra i denti. -Mi ci è voluta tutta la forza di volontà che mi era rimasta per chiamare Pepper e inviarle la mia posizione. E poi dopo…- un verso di scherno -Dopo, ogni cosa sembrava così surreale. In un paio di giorni avevo perso tutto. Di nuovo. Ancora, e ancora e ancora. Sono stanco, Steve- alzò gli occhi e incrociò lo sguardo dell’altro -Sono a pezzi. Quindi come puoi guardarmi in quel modo, come puoi continuare a nasconderti dietro quel muro di ghiaccio e rinfacciarmi le parole che ho usato solo per tenere tutti i pezzi insieme, solo per non crollare di fronte a voi?

E quello che accadde dopo fu inaspettato come una caduta libera nel buio. Steve si sporse in avanti posando una mano sul volto di Tony e premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro in un bacio agonizzante, un bacio che succhiò via tutto l’ossigeno dai polmoni di Tony e causò un black out totale nella sua mente. Probabilmente durò solo un paio di secondi ma a Tony parve un’eternità. All’inizio non si mosse, troppo confuso per capire cosa stesse accadendo, un odore di caffè, prima leggero e lontano si fece improvvisamente più forte e inebriante, il calore di quel corpo possente ma sinuoso allo stesso tempo fece correre un brivido lungo le braccia e le gambe di Tony, mentre il suo corpo veniva premuto lentamente contro il muro del corridoio. Poi reagì. Afferrò i polsi di Steve ed interruppe lentamente il bacio, lo sguardo fisso sulle labbra dell’altro, più rosse e gonfie di prima, ansimanti.  
-Giù le mani- sibilò a denti stretti, prendendo un altro respiro profondo prima di spingersi in avanti e riprendere quel bacio, questa volta più intenso, più feroce, mentre le braccia di Steve venivano guidate verso il basso, lontane dal suo corpo. Tony si staccò dal muro e avanzò in ginocchio lentamente, fino ad imprigionare il corpo di Steve sotto il suo, sovrastandolo e travolgendolo come un onda che si infrange sulla banchisa.

Tony gli afferrò le spalle e lo strattonò in avanti, rendendo il bacio ancora più profondo e strappando un gemito alle labbra di Steve. La vista di Tony era annebbiata e l’unico suono che sembrava rimbombargli nelle orecchie era il battito fuori controllo del suo cuore, echeggiante come un tamburo in una sala concerti vuota.  
Sentì la rabbia ribollirgli nelle viscere per la terza volta quella sera, ma questa volta non fece nulla per provare a fermarla. Un altro strattone, un colpo a palmo aperto sul petto dell’altro, un piccolo morso su quelle labbra morbide e calde e un altro gemito. 

Non aveva idea di cosa stesse pensando. Probabilmente non stava pensando affatto. Non pensava mentre lasciava correre le mani tra i capelli biondi di Steve e con un movimento deciso tirava la testa all’indietro, ottenendo un accesso migliore alla pelle scoperta del collo. Non pensava mentre affondava i denti e succhiava su quella stessa pelle senza fermarsi, senza contenersi. Non pensava mentre ad un colpo ne faceva seguire un altro e poi un altro e poi un altro ancora, eppure le braccia di Steve rimanevano ferme a sorreggere il suo peso, esattamente dove Tony le aveva lasciate. 

-Fa qualcosa- disse Tony, ed uscì quasi come una supplica rassegnata, un bisogno disperato misto a frustrazione. Che altro doveva fare per ottenere una reazione? Che altro, per vedere quel pezzo di ghiaccio sciogliersi? quel ghiaccio che Tony aveva l’impressione non fosse mai scomparso del tutto, quel ghiaccio che a volte sembrava essere penetrato nel cuore del soldato e che si rifletteva in quelle dannate iridi azzurre.  
-Cazzo Steve, fa qualcosa, fa qualcosa!- gridò Tony, picchiando a pugni stretti il petto dell’altro.

Tony non ricordava il momento esatto in cui Steve lo sollevò da terra, non ricordava in che modo avessero raggiunto la sua stanza, barcollando nel corridoio tra un bacio e l’altro. Non ricordava il sollievo che provò quando il suo corpo fu adagiato sul letto morbido e confortevole, prendendo il posto del pavimento duro e freddo. Non ricordava come all’improvviso i suoi vestiti fossero finiti sul pavimento insieme alla divisa di Steve, lasciandolo scoperto a parte per i boxer e la camicia bordeaux, sbottonata e morbida sulle sue braccia. E non ricordava nemmeno il momento in cui la rabbia lasciò il posto alla curiosità, quando le sue mani cominciarono ad esplorare ogni centimetro del corpo sopra di lui. E Tony tenne lo sguardo basso, seguendo i disegni invisibili che le sue mani tracciavano su quel corpo perfetto, concentrandosi su ogni piccola lentiggine presente sulla pelle candida, mentre Steve lasciava una scia di baci sul suo collo.

-Mi dispiace- bisbigliò Steve accanto al suo orecchio e Tony chiuse gli occhi, inspirando.  
-Non parlare- disse, ma poi Steve spinse in avanti il bacino e Tony dovette mordersi il labbro per trattenere un gemito, gettando la testa all’indietro.  
-Mi dispiace, Tony…- un altra spinta, l’attrito cresceva e Tony sibilò a denti stretti, afferrando istintivamente le spalle di Steve, cercando di stabilizzarsi.  
Il suo corpo gli stava urlando di lasciarsi andare, di assecondare i movimenti di Steve e completarli, ma c’era ancora una parte di lui che non glielo permetteva. Steve non stava semplicemente chiedendo scusa, Steve stava riaprendo una ferita che aveva impiegato mesi, anni a rimarginarsi e la parte peggiore era che Tony glielo stava lasciando fare. Tony glielo aveva sempre lasciato fare e si odiava per quello. Che diavolo stava facendo?  
-Rilassati- arrivò pronta la risposta di Steve, come se fino a quel momento fosse stato in ascolto dei suoi pensieri. Tony abbassò lo sguardo e serrò la mascella, mentre le mani di Steve scivolavano sul suo torace. Era come se i suoi polpastrelli emanassero scariche elettriche, facendolo rabbrividire. Era come se il suo corpo non potesse fare a meno di amplificare ogni piccolo gesto, ogni respiro, ogni movimento. Era troppo, era tutto troppo. -Tony… lasciati andare.  
Tony lo guardò negli occhi, la stretta sulle sue spalle si fece più salda, il respiro più profondo.  
Mi farai male

La pelle inumidita dal sudore rabbrividì ad un’improvvisa folata di vento, la finestra accanto al letto era stata lasciata aperta e tutto a un tratto Tony prese coscienza della situazione e si sentì esposto, scoperto, più vulnerabile di una foglia su un albero in preda ad una bufera.  
-Non…- provò, ma uscì come un sussurro strozzato. Steve gli portò una mano al viso lentamente, ma il primo istinto di Tony fu quello di ritrarsi di scatto, mentre la visione di un pugno ricoperto di sangue e del grigio cielo siberiano ritornava come un flash tra due battiti di ciglia. Steve rallentò i suoi movimenti e Tony lo lasciò fare stavolta, accogliendo quella carezza così dolce e in qualche modo surreale.  
-Parlami- sussurrò Tony perché dannazione, aveva bisogno di distrarsi. E aveva bisogno di sentirlo , di sentire il suo respiro instabile sulla pelle, di sentire la sua voce rotta da sospiri di piacere, aveva bisogno di sentire la tristezza e la stanchezza nelle sue parole, aveva bisogno di piccole imperfezioni che rendessero tutto quello che stava accadendo reale.  
-Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto- riprese Steve, muovendo lentamente una delle sue gambe e posizionandola tra quelle di Tony-Mi dispiace di non essere stato in grado di trovare un’ alternativa ad una scelta che non avrei dovuto fare, che non posso fare.  
Una spinta in avanti e un altro sospiro.  
-Mi dispiace perché mi hai odiato- continuò e questa volta Tony rispose al movimento, facendo scivolare le mani sui fianchi di Steve lentamente, sentendo i muscoli della sua schiena allungarsi mentre Steve si piegava su di lui, rubandogli un altro bacio tra un respiro e l’altro. Tony rispose immediatamente questa volta, tirando al contempo il corpo di Steve in avanti per creare più frizione, e non riuscì a soffocare il gemito che ruppe il bacio per un secondo. Le mani di Steve erano grandi e morbide, calde e vellutate sulla sua pelle, si muovevano lentamente, attente, scrupolose, come se il più piccolo dei movimenti avesse potuto mandare in frantumi il corpo sotto di lui. Quelle stesse mani che non avevano esitato a colpire e a ferire in passato.  
-Mi dispiace per averti fatto del male.  
Tony percepì quelle mani vicino l’elastico dei suoi boxer ma la sua mente era da tutt’altra parte. Era persa, lontana, offuscata. Inebriata dall’odore di caffè e cologne e dal gusto salato della pelle di Steve. Era ipnotizzata da quelle parole così silenziose, suadenti, da quegli occhi soffusi di malinconia. E quelle mani ripresero a muoversi, ad esplorare, a sfiorare, facendolo rabbrividire.

Tony sussultò non appena sentì scivolare le dita di Steve sotto di lui, le sentì muoversi, spingere lentamente, e i muscoli di Tony si tesero nuovamente all’improvvisa intrusione. Steve allora gli massaggiò la spalla con la mano libera e rallentò i suoi movimenti, avvicinando la sua fronte a quella di Tony.  
-Devo fermarmi?- chiese piano, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Tony inspirò profondamente. Sapeva che se avesse detto di sì, Steve si sarebbe fermato. Non era sicuro di quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo, tuttavia. L’immagine di Steve che lo lasciava lì da solo, vulnerabile e debole per la seconda volta lo fece rabbrividire e forse fu l’istinto a prendere il sopravvento quando Tony scosse la testa con un piccolo, quasi impercettibile gemito.  
-Più veloce- sussurrò Tony tra i denti, ignorando le sue paure e ignorando il groppo alla gola che spezzava ogni respiro.  
-Tony—  
-Più veloce- ripeté Tony, spingendo il corpo di Steve e appiattendolo contro il suo, come un’incitazione. Perché doveva avere paura? Perché ogni azione, ogni decisione o pensiero era in grado di generare una cascata di paure e dubbi che lo trascinavano giù, senza pietà, facendolo sentire freddo, solo, indifeso? Era stanco di sentire Steve ripetere il suo mantra di “mi dispiace”, era stanco di lasciarlo giocare con i suoi pensieri e le sue paure. Si giocava secondo le sue regole, adesso. Niente più sorprese, niente più indecisioni, Tony conosceva il suo gioco e le carte in tavola erano cambiate.  
Con una spinta in avanti ribaltò la loro posizione, così ora era lui a tenere imprigionato contro il materasso il corpo di Steve.  
Steve sussultò al movimento repentino e inaspettato, ritrovandosi steso sulla schiena con le mani bloccate sopra la testa.  
-Se sento ancora un altro “mi dispiace”- sussurrò Tony, occhi fissi sul petto di Steve mentre la mano che non era occupata a tenergli fermi i polsi scivolava lentamente lungo il suo addome, lungo il torace, tracciando i contorni di quei pettorali ridicolmente perfetti. -Se sento solo un altro riferimento alla Siberia—  
-Mi hai detto di parlarti- disse subito Steve, inspirando profondamente appena le dita di Tony gli sfiorarono i capezzoli e rimasero lì per un po’, torturando la pelle fin troppo sensibile. Tony scosse la testa e fece un verso di scherno.  
-Hai davvero bisogno di qualche lezione su come parlare a letto- gli disse, dando una spinta in avanti con il bacino che non aveva mai smesso di muoversi. Tony rallentò i suoi movimenti, percependo ogni centimetro di Steve e godendosi il modo in cui il suo viso avvampò in pochi secondi.  
-Non riesco a pensare— ah ad altro T-Tony- la mano di Tony scivolò più su, lentamente, massaggiando la base del collo di Steve- odio il modo in cui mi guardi e non so cosa-cosa fare per farti capire che mi dispiace e—  
Tony strinse la presa sul collo di Steve e il suo istinto fu quello di liberarsi da quella presa, di spingerlo via, ma Tony applicò ancora più pressione e strattonò le braccia di Steve con l’altra mano.  
-Non sono stato abbastanza chiaro, forse?- disse Tony, accompagnando le sue parole con un altra spinta di bacino e sentì Steve deglutire contro il palmo della sua mano.  
-Tony, Tony ti prego—  
Forse avrebbe detto di più, forse avrebbe ricominciato con la sua cantilena di scuse e suppliche se Tony non avesse applicato ancora più pressione, facendolo tossire e stroncando il discorso sul nascere. Tony ringhiò con frustrazione, ricominciando a muovere i fianchi, con più forza stavolta.  
-Non ascolti mai- ringhiò, la voce profonda ma mai troppo alta. Alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi scuri e lucidi di Steve, l’azzurro delle iridi quasi completamente sparito-Un’altra parola e ti giuro che uscirai da questa stanza con il collo spezzato.  
-Tony—  
-Sta zitto dannazione!-abbagliò Tony, stringendo ancora di più, muovendo il bacino senza alcun ritmo, senza alcun controllo. Steve tirò su col naso e Tony percepì il suo collo spingere contro il palmo della sua mano, ma non allentò la presa. Non voleva, sapeva che Steve avrebbe potuto sopportarlo e comunque questo era niente, niente in confronto al dolore che avrebbe voluto fargli provare, niente in confronto a quello che aveva provato lui. E se Steve avesse voluto davvero liberarsi avrebbe potuto farlo facilmente, Tony lo sapeva. Forse in fondo sapeva di meritarsi tutto questo. Ogni risposta, ogni commento sprezzante, ogni occhiata carica di rabbia e odio, ogni strattone e spinta.  
-A volte mi chiedo se sai come usarlo, quel cervello che ti ritrovi- disse Tony, massaggiando la pelle arrossata -Se pensi mai, prima di agire, prima di parlare.  
-To—  
-Zitto Steve, zitto, zitto, zitto- a questo punto Tony stava gridando, lo sguardo basso e annebbiato da lacrime che non avrebbe mai lasciato cadere. Non poteva.  
Allentò la presa sui polsi di Steve e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
-Prova solo a sfiorarmi e te ne farò pentire- sussurrò prima di lasciare un bacio umido e veloce sulla guancia di Steve, percependo la barba che gli sfiorava le labbra.  
Steve annuì ubbidiente e questa volta non disse nulla. Tony fece scivolare la mano adesso libera tra i loro corpi, i polpastrelli correvano veloci sul corpo sudato di Steve, scendevano giù, giù, stuzzicando i punti più sensibili ma negando completa attenzione.  
Steve aveva sempre adorato le mani di Tony. Grandi e forti ma allo stesso tempo, in qualche modo, aggraziate, eleganti. Un po’ come Tony stesso, aveva pensato Steve in passato. Quando era solito fermarsi ad osservarle correre sui tasti del piano della Stark Tower durante le serate invernali, suonando melodie malinconiche per giornate malinconiche, Steve aveva difficoltà a ricordare che quelle erano le stesse mani che lavoravano con attrezzi, motori e ingranaggi nel laboratorio qualche piano più sotto. Steve adorava ascoltare Tony suonare. Ovviamente Tony non sapeva di essere osservato. Non sapeva di come Steve avesse ormai memorizzato ogni nota, ogni pausa e accordo. Non sapeva che Steve rimaneva lì, in ascolto, anche quando quelle dita meravigliose cominciavano a tremare e tutto a un tratto la musica sfumava nel silenzio, rimpiazzata da singhiozzi sommessi mentre il cielo sopra New York si tingeva dei colori del tramonto, in quelle fredde sere invernali. Tony si incupiva spesso in quei giorni. E allora Steve era solito rimanere lì, immobile, ascoltando i singhiozzi che, nonostante credesse di essere da solo, Tony tentava di mascherare quasi con vergogna. Forse era il senso di colpa che lo inchiodava alla porta, quelle sere. Forse era il fatto che Steve conoscesse la causa di quelle lacrime.  
Quanta importanza aveva, adesso?

Steve gettò la testa all’indietro ed emise un gemito strozzato, gutturale, non appena si sentì riempire, tutto a un tratto. Ipnotizzanti. Le dita di Tony erano anche ipnotizzanti. E sicuramente gli avevano fatto qualche specie incantesimo, perché Steve ricordava la voce di Tony vicina al suo orecchio e tutto a un tratto i loro corpi erano diventati uno e Steve non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare quando, che il corpo di Tony cominciò a muoversi sopra di lui.  
-Non sei professionale, Capitano- gli disse Tony, la voce era profonda, roca e Steve percepì una nota di scherno in quelle parole -La tua squadra è di sotto a prepararsi per la nostra più grande battaglia e tu…  
Un’altra spinta e Steve dovette trattenersi da far scattare le braccia in avanti, da stringere i capelli di Tony tra le sue dita.  
-Sei alla mia mercé, Capitano- continuò Tony, muovendo la mano intorno al collo di Steve, allentando la presa lentamente e Steve si sentì finalmente liberare da quella morsa agonizzante. -Potrei farti qualsiasi cosa, potrei… potrei lasciarti qui da solo, scoperto, vulnerabile, potrei… potrei usarti e poi andarmene, farti sentire come un giocattolo vecchio, inutile…  
Steve emise un gemito carico di frustrazione, mentre le sue mani afferravano i lembi delle lenzuola sotto di lui.  
-Come ti suona, Steve? Mh?  
E dannazione, Steve stava tenendo la bocca chiusa, proprio come Tony gli aveva ordinato. Steve non lo stava toccando, non si stava dimenando, eppure Tony bramava una parola, una parola qualsiasi, voleva sentire le sue mani su di lui, voleva una reazione impulsiva, proibita. Avrebbe avuto una ragione per colpirlo, allora, avrebbe avuto una ragione per urlargli quanto fosse indisciplinato, e debole, e crudele, e orribile.  
-Di’ qualcosa- sussurrò, per la seconda volta quella sera ed era confuso, tutto era così confuso, così veloce, il suo corpo continuava a muoversi e quello di Steve tremava sempre di più sotto di lui ma nessuno dei due sembrava pronto a chiuderla lì. -Avanti, Cap, di’ qualcosa.  
-Colpiscimi Tony- arrivò la risposta di Steve e Tony alzò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro. -Non hai bisogno di una scusa—ah, per farlo. Colpiscimi—  
E Tony picchiò le mani contro il petto di Steve, ringhiando tra i denti. Gli afferrò le spalle saldamente, conficcando le unghie nella pelle e cominciò a strattonarlo in ritmo con ogni spinta di bacino. Avrebbe lasciando dei segni. Forse lo avrebbe fatto sanguinare. Non gli importava.  
-Avanti Tony- disse Steve tra un gemito di dolore e piacere, la voce usciva debole, stanca. E Tony digrignò i denti tirando verso di sé il corpo di Steve per poi sbatterlo di nuovo contro il materasso, una, due volte, mentre le lacrime gli annebbiavano la vista e i singhiozzi si mischiavano a versi carichi di rabbia e frustrazione che Tony non riusciva più a trattenere. I movimenti del suo corpo non seguivano più un ritmo, erano erratici, frenetici e prima che potesse rendersene conto, un’ultima spinta portò entrambi all’apice. Steve gridò. Tony crollò sopra di lui, il corpo scosso da spasmi e singhiozzi. Lentamente allentò la presa sulle spalle di Steve, sentendo la pelle scivolare via dai suoi polpastrelli e cercando di distendere le dita delle mani, indolenzite. Percepiva il torace di Steve alzarsi e abbassarsi, percepiva il calore del suo corpo, il suo respiro sulla sua pelle.  
Tony non ci aveva fatto caso ma fino a quel momento era stato come sentire milioni di voci diverse urlare da ogni angolo della stanza, riempiendogli le orecchie e la mente, e ora che l’unico suono udibile era quello dei loro respiri affannosi e brevi sembrava che il modo intero fosse sprofondato in un silenzio assordante. E Tony cominciò a piangere contro il petto di Steve.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire quanto a lungo rimase lì, con il volto nascosto e le lacrime che scendevano copiose, inarrestabili. Non avrebbe saputo dire quando Steve spostò il suo corpo lentamente, cingendogli la vita e le spalle, facendo scivolare i corpi di entrambi sotto le coperte e lasciando che Tony nascondesse il viso nelle sue spalle, senza fare domande e senza pretendere spiegazioni. Non avrebbe saputo dire quando Steve avesse cominciato a piangere, silenzioso e discreto, ma Tony sapeva, sapeva che anche lui aveva finalmente smesso di combattere, sapeva che anche lui aveva ceduto.  
-Insieme- sussurrò Steve e Tony chiuse gli occhi, annuendo piano.


End file.
